


Hymn to Uinen

by ShatrisLerran



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet to Uinen the Maia. Written as song of Sea people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hymn to Uinen

Oh, lady deep under the Sea!  
Oh, maiden-keeper of the shores!  
Our hopes are relied upon thee,  
Protect your children from the storms!

On lowest seabed - there you dwell,  
The shining ambers're in your crown,  
Your hands are full of pearls and shells  
And seaweeds blossom on your gown.

Oh, hear my call, my lady Deep  
Under the glassy waves of blue!  
And give the Sea road to my ship.

Oh, let the Master of the Winds  
Fill our sails and bear us through  
The fogs and rains to our marines.


End file.
